


10 Things I Hate About You

by phantomzelda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Love/Hate, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomzelda/pseuds/phantomzelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh God, everything about him infuriated Dean, from the way he walked around school like he owned the place, to those snake bites that highlighted the smug little smile he always seemed to wear everywhere he went. Castiel Novak was the most annoying, cocky, son of a bitch Dean had ever had the pleasure of meeting. So of course that's who he gets paired up with for his senior year Chemistry project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction type story and it's not fully edited yet so there may be mistakes but I hope you like it and if you do please let me know and I'll update as often as possible! The chapter title is a song by Led Zeppelin. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. This is majorly Destiel but there may be very subtle Charlie/Jo and Sam/Jessica.

Oh God, everything about him infuriated Dean, from the way he walked around school like he owned the place, to those snake bites that highlighted the smug little smile he always seemed to wear everywhere he went. Castiel Novak was the most annoying, cocky, son of a bitch Dean had ever had the pleasure of meeting. So of course that's who he gets paired up with for his senior year Chemistry project that's worth 1/4 of their grade. He had been hoping to either get Charlie Bradbury seeing as they have been best friends since 6th grade and she always got good grades in every class, or Kevin Tran straight A valedictorian, or even someone like Anna Milton who would at least make an effort even if they didn't always get the best test scores. But no, he had to get paired up with the grade A slacker/party boy who didn't just look, but acted as if he didn't have a care in the world aside from making sure his hair was the perfect balance of careful placement and bedraggled sex. Dean sighed aloud deciding he had 2 options;  
1\. Do the whole project himself and forget he even had a partner  
or 2. Actually give Castiel some responsibility by assigning tasks he needed to get done, but by doing that Dean realized, he mine as well just kiss his 4.0 average goodbye.  
Number 1 it is then Dean thought firmly propping his elbows up on the cafeteria table in front of him and burying his head in his hands. He looked up with a miserable expression pasted on his face and pushed up his glasses so he could see as Charlie slid onto the bench across from him.  
"Hey." She said with a sympathetic look.  
Dean grunted an unintelligible greeting in response.  
"Sorry about you getting paired up with Castiel for that Chemistry project, if I could switch with you I would." Charlie said obviously just trying to be nice.  
"Yeah right, you got paired up with Jo Harvelle, you've had a crush on her since freshman year." Dean grumbled.  
Charlie tried to suppress a grin as her face flushed a light pink color.  
"Thanks anyway." Dean snorted at her expression.

After lunch Dean went through his other classes silently fuming and cursing whatever God decided it would be funny to pair him up with such a good for nothing deadbeat.  
The second the final bell rang signaling the end of school Dean was the first one out of there, he practically ran to his 67' Chevy Impala unlocking the drivers side door like his life depended on it, when he finally got the door open he slid into the car taking a slight comfort in the familiarity of the cool black leather interior. Dean turned the key closing his eyes as he listened to the soft rumble Baby emitted whenever her engine started up. He opened his eyes, rolled down the windows, and was about to put the car in reverse when he remembered that Sam needed a ride home, he sighed and clicked on the radio flipping through stations until he heard Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin float through the speakers, he turned it up as loud as he could stand shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back against the headrest. About halfway through the song he heard footsteps grow closer until they stopped what sounded like right outside his car, Dean decided just to ignore it and if he kept his eyes closed whoever it was would get the hint and just walk away.  
Apparently not.  
"That's a great song, one of my favorites." A gravelly voice stated.  
Dean opened his eyes slightly only to be greeted with exactly who he didn't want to see at the moment. Castiel Novak, holding a cigarette between two fingers in his right hand.  
"What do you want? And why are you smoking on school property? You're going to get expelled if someone sees you." Dean hissed.  
Castiel ignored the second question and raised his eyebrows "Just thought now that we're Chemistry partners we should get to know each other, maybe set up a time to study and work on the project" Castiel clucked, revealing a silver stud pierced into the middle of his tongue.  
Dean sat up a little straighter in his seat "Yeah and what do you know about working on a project? I bet you haven't studied a day in your life."  
Castiel took one last puff and dropped his cigarette to the floor stepping on it, he leaned in closer and crossed his arms resting them on the windowsill of Dean's car, their faces were less than a foot apart and it was just now that Dean realized how blue Castiel's eyes were, like the ocean on a perfect summer day.  
Castiel seemed to know exactly what Dean was thinking because that eternal smirk of his grew even larger.  
"No time to start like the present. You know what they say, better late than never." Castiel practically purred.  
Dean was at a loss for words.  
"See you tomorrow Winchester." Castiel winked at him as he turned around and walked towards his sleek black motorcycle across the parking lot.  
What just happened? Dean wondered watching Castiel's retreating form in bewilderment.  
A second later Sam opened the passenger door and hopped in looking confused.  
"What was that about?" He questioned.  
"No idea.." Dean murmured in a daze more to himself than to Sam.


	2. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has an interesting dream..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be a lot longer! Again, if you like this let me know and I'll update asap! The chapter was titled from a song by Mama Cass.  
> Hope you like! :)

When Dean got to school the next day he was tired as hell, he didn't sleep much last night because for some reason he kept dreaming about something that caused him to wake up every two hours soaking in a puddle of his own sweat, he couldn't quite recall what the dream was about, all he could remember were flashes of bright sapphire and something dark, almost black but not quite, streaked with random bursts of silver.

Dean made it to his first class, which was English, just moments before the second bell rang, he went through most of it in a fog trying to shake the remnants of last nights dream away, not wanting to dwell on something he knew deep down he probably didn't want to remember.  


By the second class, Math, he had managed to push the dream to the back of his mind but he was still in a slight stupor, he was seeing numbers and equations fly past his vision but nothing stuck, luckily he figured he most likely knew all these anyway seeing as he was ahead in almost all of his classes.  


The third class, being World History, Dean focused on doing whatever he had to do to keep his eyes open and not give into the exhaustion that was threatening to pull him into a blissful sleep, he made it through just barely.  


One more class until lunch time, Dean sighed a sigh of relief until he remembered what class that was. Chemistry. Dean suddenly felt twenty times more fatigued then he already had been all morning, he would literally collapse in the middle of this busy hallway right now and sleep until school was over if it was allowed, but sadly it wasn't and if it was it would most definitely ruin his perfect attendance. Dean was sluggishly pushing and maneuvering his was around everybody on his way to Chemistry when he heard a familiar voice that filled him with dread.

"So, have you come up with any ideas for the project yet?" The rough voice that Dean realized always seemed to sound slightly seductive inquired right next to his ear.  


"What's it to you? I doubt that you'd actually care, or understand for that matter, what I had in mind." Dean almost growled not even bothering to look over at him.  


"I told you I want to help, why don't we meet after school to talk about it." Castiel said sounding like he had some sort of ulterior motive.  


"Look, don't worry your messy little head about it, I'll do it all myse-." Dean turned his head to meet Castiel's eyes, and coughed, almost choking on his own saliva as everything from the dream last night came rushing back to him; him, Castiel, hands, lips, bodies pressed flush against each other, a pierced tongue licking places it definitely wasn't supposed to even be near-Dean quickly looked away making sure his face was plastered into a perfect blank expression and desperately tried to push down the heat he could already feel rushing up his neck and rising to his cheeks.  
Castiel squinted up at him tilting his head slightly and frowning, it was probably the first time Dean had ever seen him without his signature smirk in place, he was probably trying to figure out what caused Dean to almost asphyxiate in the middle of their conversation. After a few seconds of Castiel staring, Dean was starting to get uncomfortable but he didn't dare say anything, not trusting his own voice to sound like a normal human beings at the moment. Finally Castiel looked away, planting his smirk right back where it was before but this time it seemed a little cockier, it could have just been Dean's paranoia making him think that though. 

They finally reached the door to Chemistry class and Dean went in first sitting down with a loud sigh, Castiel was right behind and sat in the empty seat next to him.  
"I'll meet you after school in the parking lot." Castiel whispered, lips a little too close to Dean's ear for comfort.  
Dean narrowed his eyes and turned his head to focus on the teacher just as the bell rang.


	3. I'm Going Slightly Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean might be going slightly mad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll like this chapter, I'm gonna work really hard on the next one so it might take a little longer but I'll try and have it done as soon as I can. Let me know what you think! This chapter is titled from a song by Queen. :)

After Chemistry which was pretty uneventful aside from the fact that Dean noticed Castiel looking over to stare at him every two minutes, even though Dean didn't dare make eye contact he could feel Castiel boring holes into the side of his head. As soon as the bell rang signaling lunch time Dean practically leaped out of his seat and ran out the door. _What the hell was that guys problem?_ Dean wondered for the millionth time as he walked toward the cafeteria, only briefly considering trying to find a quiet place to nap, but he needed to eat and talking to Charlie always made his day better.

Dean got there, stood in line, grabbed his food, then went and sat down at his usual table.

Charlie wasn't there yet so Dean just sat and waited, unable stop last night's dream from running through his mind over, and over, and over again.  
I mean sure, Cas was pretty damn hot with his skin tight ripped jeans he always seemed to wear which was usually accompanied by a black band tee-shirt, his almost unnaturally vibrant blue eyes, dark brown, almost black sex hair, charcoal eyeliner always smudged just the perfect amount, and _oh God_ those piercings, one on each side of his bottom lip, and one placed perfectly in the center of that tongue that could probably be used a million different ways...What the actual fuck?! Dean thought to himself snapping out of his reverie, when did he start calling him Cas? But much more importantly, when did he start thinking he was hot? I mean Dean was straight as an arrow!  
Wasn't he? Even in Kindergarten he could remember chasing the prettiest girls around during recess begging for a kiss.  
The only explanation Dean could think of was that he was going crazy, maybe he should just leave school and check into a mental hospital right now, better to catch it early then wait around to go completely insane, right? Dean sighed and prayed to whatever God that was listening that Charlie would show up soon and start talking about something like Star Wars or the newest issue of Iron Man that Dean had yet to read to stop him from thinking whatever irrational thoughts were going through his mind.

After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes his prayers were answered and Charlie showed up but today she had another person in tow.  
"Hi! Is it alright if Jo sits with us?" Charlie asked (which really translated to; Jo is going to sit with us so you better be on your best behavior) Dean could see her eyes light up a little bit when she said Jo's name.

"Course it is! Hey Jo!" Dean did a half wave to the blonde girl taking a seat across from him, next to Charlie. Dean has only talked to Jo a few times but from what he's gathered, she seems like a cool girl, Charlie obviously thinks so anyways. "Hey!" Jo replies smiling.

"So, Dean, have you and Castiel figured out what you're doing for your Chemistry project yet?" Charlie asked mockingly after they settled down, obviously poking fun at how mad she knew Dean was about getting paired up with him.

"Ughh" Dean groaned, "He said he wants to talk to me after school about it...I'm just gonna tell him to forget it, I'll do it all myself, I don't need him ruining my gpa." Dean ran a hand over his face.

"I don't know, for the careless misfit he seems, I've heard he's actually pretty smart. You might wanna give him a shot." Jo said.

"Hmph, yeah right, I bet he hasn't gotten an A in his entire life." Dean huffed.

"I don't know, he just might surprise you." Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean laughed a dry, sarcastic laugh.

After that lunch went by pretty much with them talking about movies, comic books, tv shows, ect, then Charlie and Jo making googly eyes at each other after they realized they both had the same taste in pretty much every category which left Dean feeling slightly awkward but nonetheless he was happy for Charlie, she really liked Jo and Jo seemed to like her back just as much.  
Soon the bell rang and they all parted to their different classes. 

The rest of the school day passed with Dean simultaneously trying to stay awake and get ~~Cas~~ _Castiel_ to stop invading his thoughts.  
So to say the least, Dean didn't learn much and did terribly on a pop quiz for Spanish class (okay so he still got an A, but just barely).  
After school was let out Dean tried to get to his car as quickly as possible, Sam was going over to this girl-Jessica's, he thinks her name was, house to study, so he wouldn't have to wait around, maybe he could sneak out of the parking lot before Castiel caught him. _Nope_ he should've known better. Castiel was already in the parking lot waiting, leaning up against his motorcycle ~~looking sexy as hell~~ which was parked right next to Dean's baby. Dean took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever was to come as he walked straight towards his car and the ~~delicious~~ nightmare awaiting him.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said in that deep, rough voice of his.

"Look, about the project...You don't have to worry about it, I'll do it all myself." Dean could already feel his cheeks grow hotter and palms start to sweat, _it was just a stupid dream what the hell is your problem?_ Dean asked himself.

Castiel looked at him through thick lashes with those deep blue eyes "You don't have to do that Dean, I'm more than happy to help..." _Again with that damn voice that always made it sound like there was some secret motive behind what he was saying._

Dean clenched his jaw trying to focus on anything else but those ~~gorgeous~~ eyes, "It's really fine Cas, I like to work alone."

Dean saw Castiel raise his eyebrows slightly at the nickname but he didn't comment on it.

"Dean, I know we're not the best of friends-" _yeah, that was the understatement of the century_ "but we're partners and it's a big project, let me help." 

This was the most serious Dean had ever seen Cas, so maybe that was to blame, or maybe it was what Jo and Charlie had said at lunch that was still nagging at the back of his mind, or maybe he was really just going insane, but what came out of his mouth next surprised him almost to the point where he had to cover his own mouth before he said anything else he might regret.

"Fine, why don't you come over to my place after school tomorrow and we can work on it then."

Cas' lips twitched upward and his eyes seemed to grow brighter, if that was even possible, "Sounds like a plan." he swung one long leg over his motorcycle and started it up, "See you tomorrow" he winked at Dean before dashing out of the parking lot much faster than was probably legal, leaving Dean standing there wondering what the hell he just got himself into.


	4. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes to Dean's house to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm soo sorry it's taken me so long to update I've just been super busy lately! Let me know if you like this chapter and I'll try n update quicker this time! The chapter is from one of my favorite songs, Nicotine by Panic! at the Disco! :)

The next day Dean didn't have chemistry and only saw Castiel once in the halls on his way to English smirking as usual, so school went by pretty uneventfully.  
But as soon as the last bell rang signaling the end of school Dean was so nervous his palms were sweating like crazy.  
He pushed his way out the doors and started walking towards Baby, painfully aware of Cas leaning up against the hood with that damn ~~sex~~ hair and a cigarette in his right hand.  
As Dean got closer to him Cas pushed up off the hood almost seductively and asked "We still goin' to your place to study?".  
Dean wanted nothing more than to say no, that something had come up, but instead he just took a deep breath and said "Yeah, you wanna follow me?"  
Cas smirked and took a long drag of his cigarette "That would be wonderful." he said running his tongue over one of his piercings.  
Dean had to repress a sudden shutter of ~~desire~~ disgust that coursed through him.  
"Great." He mumbled unlocking his car and climbing in, as Castiel went to get on his motorcycle.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot with Cas following closely behind. On his way home he only almost swerved off the road once because he caught sight of Cas with his light black t-shirt sticking to his toned chest, and long legs clad in ripped skinny jeans straddling his sleek black bike in his rear view mirror (not that he would ever admit that happened).

After what felt like hours of trying his best not to look in his rear view mirror and focus on the road ahead Dean turned into his driveway and put his car in park preparing himself for whatever torture he was about to be put through. Cas pulled up next to him, putting the kickstand up, and turning off his bike.

"Do you not wear a helmet?" Dean asked as Cas smoothed down his hair only to mess it up again by running his fingers through it, ~~God, did Dean wanna know what it felt like to do that~~.

"Nah, I like to feel the wind in my hair...but I do own one, if you wanted to take ride sometime." Cas added with a raised eyebrow and a look that said he knew exactly what the answer would be.

"Hell no, do you know how many people die on motorcycles each year?" Dean looked terrified at even the thought.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't, why don't you enlighten me?" 

"Four thousand six hundred and twelve." Dean stated.

"Fascinating. Y'know, you're kinda cute when you talk all nerdy." Cas winked and turned around, walking toward Dean's front door.

Dean felt his face burning as he scoffed, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach "That wasn't nerdy."

"Mmmm...It was pretty nerdy." Dean couldn't see Cas' face but he just knew that perpetual smirk grew even larger. 

Dean just huffed and walked, moving in front of Cas to unlock the front door. Once he opened the door and they got inside Dean showed Cas to his room, it was up a flight of stairs and down the hallway, second door on the right. His room inside was pretty plain; white walls, a perfectly made full sized bed with a plain white comforter that was tucked in the far right corner of his room next to a window, a light wooden nightstand beside it, across the room from it was an average sized flat screen tv mounted on the wall, and next to that was a bookshelf, then a desk with a laptop and a matching chair, the only thing that gave away his geekiness was the Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings, and Star Trek posters covering the wall above his desk, well, that and the Star Wars sheets on his bed but no one could see those.

"Nice room." Castiel commented.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled.

"So I guess we should start studying." Dean said awkwardly. "Yupp." Cas said a lot more smoothly. 

Cas ended up on the floor with the laptop, his long legs looking even longer sprawled out on the carpet, and Dean ended up at his desk searching through various books he checked out from the library earlier that day. All in all it hadn't been going as badly as Dean thought it would, Cas actually seemed to be studying and stayed quiet most of the time, only occasionally making a sarcastic remark about something or other he found online but Dean either just chuckled or ignored him then Cas would go right back to studying. Dean had to admit, he was kinda impressed.

After about an hour they were both ready for a break so they went and grabbed some chips and soda from downstairs and brought it back up into Deans room, Cas taking his spot on the floor and Dean at his desk.

"So who's your favorite doctor?" Cas drawled.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, Doctor Who? I noticed your posters up there." Cas got up and perched himself on the desk in front of Dean.

"Oh!" Dean sputtered, nearly spitting out the coca cola in his mouth "You watch Doctor Who?" 

Cas' lips twitched slightly upwards "Yeah, been watchin' it since I was a kid. So, who's your favorite?" Cas asked again.

"Well, my all time favorite would probably have to be the fourth doctor, Tom Baker, he's a classic, but David Tennant is a close second because..." 

Cas didn't hear anything after that because all he could focus on were those bright green eyes suddenly alight with passion, and those pink lips moving at a million miles an hour rambling on about something so geeky Cas probably couldn't even follow if he tried, suddenly it was too much, it was now or never he decided as he leaned forward slowly until his lips were mere inches from Dean's, Dean had stopped talking and was now staring wide eyed at Cas, Dean parted his lips as if he were about to say something but Cas didn't give him time as he leaned in further, closing the distance.

Dean had no idea what to do, his brain couldn't even form a coherent thought other than how soft, and gentle, and warm Cas' lips were, edged slightly by the metallic piercings on either side of his bottom lip. He didn't even resist when he felt Cas run a hand through his hair, pulling him closer, and Dean was sure he didn't have any control over his body because if he did he definitely wouldn't be kissing him back much less be pulling Cas off the desk by his belt loops until he sat straddled in Dean's lap, their lips moving together in a perfect rhythm, both Cas' hands now in Dean's hair, running up and down his scalp, pulling gently every once in a while at just the perfect time. Dean put his hands on Cas' hips, squeezing slightly, so drunk on the feeling of the other boys body against his own that he gasped slightly when he felt something warm and wet slide against his lips, Cas chuckled lightly, lips still pressed flush against Dean's not breaking the kiss for a second, Cas' tongue slid against Dean's lips again, this time begging for entrance, Dean obliged, parting his lips, he first felt Cas' tongue, soft and moist, but then he felt a cool metal ball slide into his mouth, across his tongue and Dean couldn't help but let out a soft moan, he felt Cas' lips smile against his. Both of them were so engrossed in each other neither of them noticed the door knob turning or the creak of the door opening until they heard a slightly strangled voice croak out "Dean?". 


	5. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone walks in on Dean and Cas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is pretty short but I didn't want to just leave it on a cliffhanger because I'm still trying to figure out where I'm gonna go with the next part so I hope it's ok! Thank you for the encouraging comments, I really appreciate it!  
> This chapter is titled by the song Do I Wanna Know? by the Arctic Monkeys.

"Dean?"

Dean practically threw Cas off his lap as he jumped out of his chair, bracing himself on the desk, a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen in his brain at the moment. 

"S-sammy, w-what are you doing home so early?" Dean stuttered out of breath, still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened.

Sam ignored the question and just stood there in shock, wide eyes darting between Dean and Cas.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to get his head to stop spinning. He opened his mouth and then closed it, trying to think of something-anything to say, he opened it again and started "Look, Sam-"

"Sorry, it was my fault, I should've knocked...I'll just..." Sam cut him off and quickly backed away closing the door, Dean heard Sam's footsteps pounding down the hallway as he fled to his room. 

Dean sighed a long, drawn out breath and waited until the footsteps quieted, which was just enough time to clear his head and let the anger inside him start to boil up before turning on Cas.

"What the hell was that about? You can't just assault someone like that!" Dean scream-whispered, totally livid now, it was a wonder he wasn't foaming at the mouth.

"It didn't really seem like assault to me seeing as _you_ were the one that pulled me into your lap and proceeded to moan into my mouth like you'd never been kissed before." Cas said in his usual cocky tone, totally unfazed.

Dean scoffed and was praying Cas didn't notice the blush that was creeping up his neck and into his cheeks just as he let out a loud howl of laughter.

"You've never kissed anyone?!" Cas practically wheezed, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"Not like that." Dean's admitted softly, anger dissipating slightly, eyes flicking down to the carpeted floor beneath his feet.

Cas had suddenly gone quiet, Dean dragged his eyes off the floor and saw that the amusement that was on Cas' face less than a second ago had been replaced by something else, something Dean couldn't quite place, Cas raised an eyebrow, and then bit down on his bottom lip, Dean couldn't help but stare. Cas seemed to notice this, _damn, did that guy miss anything?_ and chuckled quietly.

"Well, I guess I should get going. It's been fun Winchester." Cas walked up to Dean, pressed a light, chaste kiss on his lips and before Dean even had time to react he heard footsteps pounding down the stairs and then the front door slam shut.

_What the fuck just happened? Did he actually just make out with Castiel Novak? The man he had loathed since the 6th grade? Did Sam just walk in on him making out with said man? Oh no, what was he going to tell Sam? Was he gay now? Did he like Cas? Did Cas like him? Or was he just messing with Dean, seeing how far he'd go?_ Dean groaned loudly, he didn't have the energy to try and figure all this out right now. He ran a hand through his hair and walked across the room, crashing fully clothed into his soft, warm bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
Unfortunately his dreams weren't much of an escape as just like his thoughts they too were filled with black hair, blue eyes, the distinct taste of cigarette smoke, and something else that couldn't quite be described as anything other than Cas...

The next morning Dean was woken by a hesitant knocking at his door. Dean looked at his alarm clock, saw that it read 6:30am, his brain, still a little muddled by sleep seemed to have forgotten the events of last night as he yelled grouchily "Go away! I still have half an hour before I have to be up!"

"Dean, can I come in?" The tone of Sam's voice jolted Dean out of his drowsiness and suddenly he was flooded with everything from the night before, _him, Cas, lips, tongues, Sam's face as he saw another man practically sucking his brothers face off._

Dean groaned loudly and he supposed Sam took that as a yes because he opened the door a crack, peeking in cautiously as if afraid of what he might encounter.

"No one else is in here Sam, come in." Dean gruffed, still grumpy from lack of sleep and dreading whatever conversation about feelings and all that other girly crap he just knew Sam was about to try and start.

Sam looked as if he hadn't gotten much sleep last night as he wrung his hands nervously before starting, "Look Dean, I just want you to know that I'm totally fine with you being gay or-"

"I'm not gay" Dean growled "and keep your voice down, I don't need Mom or Dad hearing this."  
 _If John found out what happened he'd for sure be kicked out of the house, Mary would probably be fine after a little adjusting, but he was almost positive his Father would disown him._

"Ok, or bi or whatever-" Dean gave Sam a very familiar look that said 'you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you' "Anyways" Sam continued in a lower voice "I just want you to know that I'm totally fine with whatever you are or whoever you choose to be with but...Castiel? Really? I just thought you hated the guy."

"I do...Well...I did...Well...I don't know Sammy, just please go away and let me get some sleep before this turns into one of those damn chick flick moments."

"Fine, I just wanted you to know that you don't need to hide anything from me." Sam said sincerely, and for how much Dean hated talks like this, he really appreciated Sam's words. 

"Thanks." He grumbled throwing a pillow toward Sam's head but missing to the left by over a foot, Sam just laughed and turned around walking out the door, leaving Dean to get his much needed rest.


	6. You're Still a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still confused as hell and Cas is still ~~sexy~~ annoying as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in soo long!! I know I'm a piece of trash! Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I just wanted to get something out there to let ya'll know I haven't abandoned it! Now that I'm done with the apologies, this chapter was titled by the song You're Still a Mystery by Bleachers. I hope you like, I appreciate comments/kudos! Thanks!! :)

After Dean kicks Sam out he goes back to sleep for another half hour then rolls out of bed, gets dressed, and heads to school. Dean still has no idea how to handle what happened between him and Cas last night but today is a Friday and Dean wishes he could just avoid Castiel for today and then he'd have the whole weekend to get himself together and figure it out, unfortunately there's Chemistry on Fridays and since skipping class isn't even in Dean's vocabulary he realizes he's just going to have to suck it up and deal with it the best he can.

The classes before Chemistry went by quickly, Dean not so much as seeing Cas at all, which he was ~~a little dissapointed~~ grateful for.

At lunch Dean found his usual seat among Charlie, and now Jo, who had become a regular at their table.

"Hey Dean-o!" Charlie greeted.

Dean rolled his eyes at the nickname but smiled and greeted Charlie and Jo.

"So, how did your study session with Castiel go?" Charlie asked.

"I-it went fine." Dean mumbled.

Charlie looked at him dubiously "You were complaining about having to work with him all week and then you have him over to your house to study and all you say is it went fine?! I need details!!"

"It did go fine! There are no details to tell, we studied and then he went home!" Dean said a little too defensively.

Charlie and Jo looked at him suspiciously, "I think there's something he's not telling us." Jo said to Charlie who made a sound of agreement.

Dean groaned, "Nothing else happened." He loved Charlie, and Jo seemed like a great girl, but he just couldn't tell them what actually happened, he needed time to figure it out for himself.

They both still looked suspicious, "Fine, but you know you can't hide things from me. I'll get it out of you eventually." Charlie assured.

"Whatever." Dean grumbled.

The rest of lunch went by without mention of their study session again but once the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Jo left to get to whatever class she had next Charlie turned to Dean, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Dean sighed, "I know Charlie. Look, I've gotta get to class but I'll text you after school, alright?" 

Charlie nodded looking unconvinced, "Okay, see ya later."

Once Dean got to chemistry he quickly surveyed the room and saw Cas already sat next to the only empty seat in class, Dean groaned internally and dropped down onto the chair.  
Cas looked over at him ~~with those gorgeous blue eyes~~ and winked from where he was sat in his seat, the eraser of a pencil between his ~~incredibly soft~~ lips. Dean just scowled at him then turned his attention to the teacher that was beginning to lecture about the difference between Ionic and Covalent Bonds-basic stuff Dean already knew, so it was too easy for him to get distracted by the way the tip of Cas' tongue darted out to play with his lip ring, the way his hair kept that perfect tousled look even after he ran a hand through it, the way he tilted head as he was trying to read something on the blackboard...  
Dean realized too late that he was staring as Cas' eyes flicked towards his and they made contact for a split second before Dean quickly snapped his eyes back to the front of the classroom. He didn't dare look but he could just practically feel the smirk on Cas' lips grow larger. After a few minutes of making a point to only look at the teacher and the blackboard Dean saw out of the corner of his eye Cas' hand reach over and write something on Dean's notebook, he thought about ignoring it but his curiosity got the best of him as he turned his eyes down and saw in messy yet somehow flowing handwriting **Want to have another study session this weekend?** Everything inside Dean was telling him to just ignore it or just say no but his mind just kept running in circles, _well we do really need to get this project done, Cas seems like he could actually help out, I'm not going to risk not being able to get into the college I want just because my chemistry partner wants to make out with everyone he makes eye contact with..._ Dean huffed and wrote out **Fine. How about the library tomorrow at 2?** _nothing bad could happen at the library, right?_ Cas looked at him, smiled wide, and wrote back **I'll be there. ;)** Dean pointedly ignored the winky face and once again tried to focus on what the teacher was talking about. 

After the final bell rang Dean walked out to the parking lot and unlocked Baby climbing into the drivers seat, he didn't mean to but as he was pulling out of the parking lot his eyes darted around looking for a black motorcycle which was nowhere to be seen _hm, he must have left already._ About 5 minutes after he left it started to rain, it was becoming a complete downpour when he saw a lonely figure dressed in black from head to toe walking down the side of the road trying his best to cover his head with a large text book. Dean realized who it was and groaned out loud debating what to do, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't just let the guy walk home in the pouring rain, he might get pneumonia or something like that.

He slowed down the car and pulled towards the edge of the road rolling the passenger window down, "Cas!" he called out.

Cas looked up seemingly annoyed but then when he realized it was Dean his face took on a kind of surprised look.

"Get in. You're gonna catch a cold out there!" Dean ordered.

Cas just stood there silent for a second looking like he was debating something, then finally opened up the passenger door and hopped in.

"Hold on let me get you a towel, I don't want you ruining Baby's interior." Dean said reaching into the back seat for a towel.

"Baby's?" Cas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, she's a '67 Chevy Impala, best car ever made." he said throwing the towel on top of Castiel's dripping hair.

Cas chuckled, "Well, thanks for the ride." he mumbled in that gravelly voice ~~that went straight down south in Deans body.~~

"No problem." Deans voice came out a little hoarse, he cleared his throat "Now where do you live?"


End file.
